Uncanny and Outlandish Paths
by Official .the. Blah
Summary: "Our drop into Middle Earth was less like a casual walk on a yellow brick road and more like an actual drop..." Kaylee and Bella, two self-inserts, are compelled to travel with the Fellowship to retrieve their magical Parker Pen from a hogging steward of Gondor to get back home. Friends are made, humor is brought in as the two walk hand-in-hand with the strangeness of Middle Earth
1. Prolouge: Imperfections

**Prologue:**** Imperfections**

A/N: Bon journo! Although I am one to write serious and detailed literature pieces, this idea has long been on my mind and I am hoping to make it as humorous and enjoyable as possible. It is following the 2001-2003 Lord of the Rings movie storyline, as that by itself was pretty hilarious: the screwed up characters and messed up romance…along with all the Gimli/Legolas moments.

This is a Double self-insert story (not sure that title exits) with me and my friend as we journey through Middle Earth and the Plot-Pot of LotR; we would like to hear from you what you think of the idea and you are more than welcome, if the need catches on, to PM me about ideas of what we can do in future chapters. It is going to be a weirdo fanfiction, but that just adds to the funny. The prologue is in my POV but the rest of the story is in 3rd. I would also have you know that more description of me and my friend will be completed throughout the entire fiction.

Here's the **Disclaimer**: I do not own the Lord of the Rings book trilogy or the Peter Jackson movies (hence his name), however I do own myself and my crazed ideas and my friend can vouch for herself (say hi, Kaylee); I will not steal plot, only add my own ideas into it for community entertainment.

So without any further ado, I give to you…_Uncanny and Outlandish Paths_.

Strange, just strange…yip, that's the only word for it. This time, not even 'weird' comes close; it is just…_strange_. Let me start with _ein_ introduction: My name is Bella and I am 15 years of age; I am an oddball, not much other information required. I am relatively short for my age and I, along with my friend, prefer the abstract to the norm. My friend, Kaylee, is my oddball buddy; we both have a diverse set of skills and hobbies, one of which is included into this tale: competitive swimming. Also at the age of 15, we are, and I quote, "inseparable", even in this situation…_particularly_ in this situation.

What situation? Well, many a time have authors-in-training written about their perfect characters walking into some swirl of energy while on a hike up some story-convenient mountain with their backpacks containing everything (and I mean _everything_) from home when all of a sudden they find themselves standing perfectly on "the lush grass of Middle Earth"…vague and stupid. _Our_ drop into Middle Earth was less like a casual walk on a yellow-brick road and more like an actual drop, and no we didn't land in some magic pool and have the Valar transform us into 'The Chosen Ones' or give us some random make over; we just dropped, and yes, it hurt.

So how did we get from sitting at a desk with our swimming costumes and dripping hair wetting our clothes with a few neglected study books around us, to literally removing our appendages from each others' kidneys, on a hard patch of dirt surrounded by weird men with hair longer than our own? The pen…the stupid pen I was pointlessly clicking a few minutes ago gave off a foul stench of something akin to hydrogen or methane and then _Boom!_ it exploded in our faces. Now, when one has an exploding anything up in one's face, one has the tendency to close one's eyes and forget everything else that goes on around oneself, which is exactly what we did…until we noticed that there was no longer a floor and that gravity was a windy bitch - worst blow-dry ever.

Lucky for me -yes that is sarcasm- I landed first… … …"_Oof!_ Uh...that wasn't so ba-" _Doof!_ yeah, ouch: my right foot eneded up bent up to my chest and pushed into Kaylee's lungs while Kaylee's arm landed underneath her and embedded itself into my abdominal muscles a few seconds before I let out a sound similar to a dying goat and threw her off of me. So there we were, moaning and groaning on some random patch of sand, arms and feet removed and far away from each others' sensitive areas with our eyes rolling around in our sockets, half because of the shock and half to look with zonked faces at the figures staring down at us. And then it hit me…literally: my blasted science textbook hit me on my face as if I had a target pinned to it! _And_ as if it were meant to get any worse, after a few seconds of silence, I let out a half-drugged 'Oooowwww' and Kaylee along with two of the people above us started giggling.

A few moments after removing the book that had unintentionally damaged my nose as well as my ego, I glared at one of the figures who was still giggling, and found him closer to me than I expected; and no, not in the sense that he was squatting over me doing some bowel-evacuation movement or whatever, but rather that he was short…_veery_ short, shorter than me! But still I silently stared craterous holes through his skull until both him and his laughing buddy had stopped and averted their eyes. Unfortunatley, it didn't end there: I noticed that the rest of the group were struggling (notice the **emphasis** on struggling) to hide laughs and smiles of their own, so I gave up on glaring and tried to hide my reddening face with my hands.

I remember one of them asking something stupid like, "Do you need help?" Now please understand something here: I have very bad sinuses, so with all the dust swirling around me, my attempt at a dissapproving response actually came out like this: "What kind of a _tard_ are y–_achoo_- to athsk someth-_aaa_ as unnecess-_aaa_-necessess -_achoooowie_ - arily stupid as _that_?" Queue Kaylee's uncontrollable and floor-wiping laughs, "Shud up, Kaynlee! Sinluses are nlot funny!" One of them, the blonde one whom I thought was a woman at a hazy first glance, crouched down and helped me sit up which gave me some air passage.

"Do you require a handkerchief?"

Slowly, while still rubbing my sore nose, I turned my head towards him with my eyes narrowed and lip screwed up in dumb-question, " 'Scuse me?"

"Have I offended thee?"

Enter blank stare, "…heh? 'Thee'? 'Hand-ker-chief'? What is this, the Renaissance?"

"I do not understand."

"What d'ya mean yo- wait, are those your _ears_?" Blondie reached a hand up and traced his fingers along an ear while nodding with a look of suspicion. When realization hit home, my eyes widened, my mouth opened in an unheard gasp, and the textbook that had been prior on the ground next to me went blindly flying over to a sitting up Kaylee and hit her with a skinning slap on her shoulder. The gasp that came from some of the circling members went unheard to both of us.

"Hey! That hurt!" Normally, I would have replied with a half-hearted and sarcastic apology, but all she got from me was the creep look on my face and one arm reached out to point at the now identified elf who had just managed to awkwardly hop away and cover his ears with his hair before she could even look. "Bella, leave the blonde guy alone, 'cause your drool is creeping him out," she was about to start laughing at my reaction before she swallowed it when I didn't even move, and no I wasn't drooling. "Waaait a min'it, isn't that…he looks like…they all look like…" gasp, "No." That was the part where I nodded with my jaw still open and my hand moved in sync with my head, and an eerie silence descended. A brief pause before Kaylee poked me hard in the ribs, removing me from my trans-like state, and pulled us both to our feet. The gathering around us spread out and gave us a once-over while we did the same to them with spastic-looking eyes.

Our character observations were cut short when a loud boom sounded just above our heads, making us all look up: there, in the sky, was the ring of air that represented something breaking the sound barrier and an object burning up with friction. All of us silently followed its path of flame through the blue before it passed below the trees and all trace of it vanished, except for the dull thud it gave off as a signal of its landing. Another awkward silence ensured before we spun around and looked back at each the persons in front of us; Kaylee spoke after her eyes darted from each person and eventually landed back on me with pleading reassurance evident in them, "Bella, please pinch me and tell me I'm dreaming, otherwise say it out loud so that it doesn't sound too crazy."

A slow and unnecessarily happy smile spread over my jaw as I responded while looking out at an approaching grey figure with a wooden staff and a raven-haired and child-like person following, "Kaylee, my friend, we are standing on the dirt of Middle Earth."

A/N #2: Like I said at the beginning, I prefer doing more serious literature, so please don't think that this is how I always write; this is just me fooling around with a plot-bunny (that sounds gross).

If you want to read my more 'matured' writing pieces, find me on Wattpad at **carbon-basedlifeform **and check out the new book I am writing: The Book Maker; it is not suited for those younger than 13 as I don't do fluffly fairy romance crap. I am also writing a PotO fanfic there as well as some alternative English thingies like poems and essays for all the 'artistically charged' people out there.

Also, go check out Kaylee's Wattpad account: **bookfun102** and read her new book: The Rogue Agent.

**Please review with constructive criticism.**


	2. Confusing Speech

A/N: Greetings from The_Blah! May I start off by saying that the prologue was a disgrace to my writing abilities as I do not do so well when writing in 1st person; hopefully the rest of my fiction will be a lot more entertaining as it will be written in 3rd – hazah! This chapter might seem a little over descriptive, and I am sorry about that, so hang in there until Chapter 2 is created. **Note**: I have made a few altercations to the prologue so please go and check that out.

Both Kay and I have accounts on Wattpad: me under **carbon-basedlifeform** and I would much appreciate it if you took some time to read the prologue to the new book I am writing: **The Book Maker** as well as check out the other things I have written there; Kaylee under **bookfun102**, she is writing her own story called The Rogue Agent. Go check us out and vote/reveiw/follow.

**Feel free to PM me about ideas for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer:** *reference – prologue*

I bring to you another chapter of _Uncanny and Outlandish Paths_. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1:**** Confusing Speech**

Middle Earth; home to many strange peoples and evils, with the unexpected to be expected, yet one will still be surprised by its oddity when the unexpected is…well, _unexpected_. What is meant by this? Let's take Gandalf Grey Haven as an example: he was _expecting_ to play a part in fulfilling the _unexpected_ quest of taking the Ring of Power to Mordor for its destruction, however he was not prepared for the _unexpected_ booming noise that produced two _unexpected _people who landed in the relative middle of their Fellowship's camping site.

He and Frodo Baggins had been off on a dusk stroll, not too far off from their resting ground, speaking words of encouragement to each other and admiring the shape of the clouds, when the loud boom had enveloped them and shook the ground. Gandalf had looked up and had seen the cloud Frodo had said looked like a mushroom, moving with the wind over their heads. It had a weird bulge growing to the left side of it, and it unexpectedly 'tore' open with a muffled and odd sounding _sploosh_; a few seconds ticked by until another boom echoed around them and an objet that appeared to be on fire went hutrling towards Minas Tirith. He would've been concerned about both the ominous opening and the landed object had he not been concerned about the two falling objects hurtling towards their camp.

Wooden staff in hand, and a confused hobbit behind him, Gandalf ran towards the camp, slowing down as weird voices pushed on his eardrums: _female_…two of them, from the sounds of it, and judging by their tones, they were just into their years of adolescence. No longer running, but still maintaining a fast gait, Gandalf and a jogging Frodo approached to where the other members had gathered in a bent elliptical shape around (as suspected) two young girls. They were both standing, one significantly shorter than the other, with clothes that resembled that of boys' outfits. The one on the left said something to the other a few seconds before Gandalf stopped some feet away from them and looked them over with the rest.

An awkward silence ensued as character observations were quietly made; a few moments after the two parties had studied each other, the taller of the two spoke in a shocked and squeaky voice, "Hi…um, p-people of Earth Middle, we -uh- come in pieces and harm you no mean…ugh, I mean- damn it…Bella, what _do_ I mean?"

She had turned to the shorter one with round eyes and a faint blush sprayed on her cheeks as the shorter one placed her hand onto her forehead and let a drunk-looking smile play on her lips. "Sit down deary, before you hurt yourself, and _I'll_ handle this." As told, the girl stiffly shuffled herself behind _Bella _with her eyes trained on her bare feet. Another brief silence surrounded them while the short brunette seemed to be thinking on what to say before she eventually spoke, "I think this introductionary discussion will be better held if we were all sitting down and the growing tension is washed down with something to drink and eat, no?"

There was a brief silence before Gandalf spoke, not unkindly and with a hint of amusement in his tone, but an untrusting hesitance still evident in his voice, "And why should we do anything you say, let alone share any of our resources with you? Not to seem rude, but it is you two girls who have imposed on _our_ company's resting area, my dear." He ended off with a smile and a pointed look; the girl stared at Gandalf with a nonchalant look on her face before she stood up a little bit straighter and struck a pose of one about to give a lecture.

"-_ahem_- Okay, Mr. Grey, and all others present, there are a few points here that need to be addressed: firstly, the situation we are in is not one that we actually _want_ to be in, so interrupting your evening gathering was not intentional and on behalf of both myself and Kaylee," she gestured behind her, "I would like to apologise for 'imposing'. Secondly, do not -and note the emphasis- do _not_ call me 'my dear'; it is very charming but I am not someone's 'dear', Kaylee might be, but I certainly am not.

"Thirdly, we did not ask for your food or drink, I was simply trying to free the talk we are about to give from the growing tension by creating an air of comfort; this is usually executed by constructing one cooperating unit from many different individuals and performing a task that the entire unit is comfortable with, a common denominator, if you will, i.e.: sharing a meal. Lastly, both Kay and I are quite tired from the day and just want to park our glutes on some random patch of dirt, so puhleese, in exchange for answers to _all_ your questions, allow us to rest with you and enjoy your company."

Her speech was greeted with silence and a few stunned faces from the hobbits; Gandalf looked amused while Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and Gimli exchanged looks. "What are 'glutes'?" Pippin blurted out suddenly.

"Your butt muscles," she replied with the same bored expression as the one she had used for her monologue, while the girl behind her -Kaylee, was it?- giggled at what the words were and how they were said.

"C'mon people, let's just pretend that we are all dwarves tonight and that we have no problem with sitting down and talking like we are all one big happy cheesy family, huh?"

Gimli gave a hearty laugh, breaking the uncomfortable quiet, "I like this one already! Come, friends, let us listen to the wee lass." And with that, he removed his helmet and trudged off to the unlit fire to light it along with his pipe and sat on a log. After a few short moments, Boromir shrugged and joined him, muttering to himself about what a confusing way of speaking. Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and the hobbits stayed right where they were, eyeing the two strangers; eventually, Pippin sighed and pulled determinedly on Merry's sleeve to lead him toward the growing fire, but before he did, he smiled at the girls who returned it. Sam and Frodo followed suit, sparing quick glances at the girls.

Another uncomfortable minute passed before the leading girl rolled her eyes with pursed lips at the remaining bystanders and gestured towards the growing fire, "Please? I think I have struck a good bargain with you; if I have offended you in any way, _eksies, mense_. So come and join this merry little gathering, surely you have many questions to ask…" and with that she picked up the strange book at her feet and walked off towards the fire with her friend in tow; once they had reached the camp fire, Pippin and Merry immediately offered them seats next to theirs, and Sam stood up to offer them food.

Gandalf, unbeknownst to those sitting, frowned at them before also joining the company, speaking over his shoulder, "Come my friends, we have many answers to acquire." Soon after, Aragorn sighed and motioned for Legolas to follow as they walked perplexed towards the camp; this would be a long night.

A/N#2: those words: _Eksies, mense_ are Afrikaans-one of the 11 official languages of South Africa where Kaylee and I live, and if you have never heard of South Africa, I suggest that you look it up because it truly is a remarkable Nation.


	3. Plant Cells and Blue Ink

_A/N: _Wassup? Sorry for not updating for some time- between exams, Christmas and back-to-school ish this has been one eventful vacation. Kay and I went to the beach together and had a blast of a time, and we're currently back in the pool training our butts off for 2015, as well as preparing for another stressful academic year. What did y'all do for the December Holiday? –that was random- Anyway, I'm sorry that we haven't started our 'introductory speech' yet; to be honest, I am procrastinating. And to be _really_ honest **I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU PEOPLE EVEN READ THIS CRAP?** This has got to be the most embarrassing piece of literature ever, so I won't even ask for a review: **only the best deserve the best**.

But if you want to see my more serious pieces, please stop by The Book Maker on Wattpad, by carbon-basedlifeform (_le_ me) and/or look at my other stories. Also, in this chapter there is a part about an airhostess forgetting which airline she works for: that is a true story- it happened on the flight Kay and I were on. Anyways, sorry if the chapter seems like it ends ubruptly, but I'm tired and several different types of sore. Well, that's all for now…

_**Disclaimer:**_ *reference - prologue*

**Chapter 2: Plant Cells and Blue Ink**

Kaylee followed Bella towards the camp site, knowing full well what was _really_ behind her friend's confident façade: just like herself, Bella was frightened. Rushing a few steps forward to walk in-step with the short brunette, Kaylee leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Do you even know what you're doing?" They were only a few paces away from the growing fire, the heat on their faces a stark contrast to the air of dusk behind them, so the only response Kaylee got was two brief horizontal swishes from Bella's head and the flick of her eyes as she nervously glanced around at the faces surrounding them.

Some people were sparing them sinister glances and were whispering in soft undertones, whilst others didn't even turn to so much as stare at them, finding that talking about how elves _must _fart gracefully was more interesting than the two adolescents whom (literally) just fell out the sky. There were some strange expressions plastered onto the characters' faces, but the most unnerving expression belonged to the hobbit sitting next to a smoking Gimli, Frodo Baggins. Even the eye-twitching stare of Gandalf as he sat down next to Boromir was nothing in comparison to the amount of mistrust and suspicion emitted from the icy-blue glare; finding the right place to sit was going to be hard.

Just then, two of the hobbits jumped; upon recognizing them as Pippin and Merry, Kaylee fractionally relaxed, as did Bella. "Would you too lovely young girls care to sit with us?" one of them asked and gestured towards the log next to their own. Before any response could be made, yet another vertically challenged figure approached them, albeit with reluctance, carrying two plates of what seemed to be beef-flavored gwap. Samwise Gamgee cast his eyes down, in a very shy manner, and mumbled something that sounded like _I brut you some feud_.

The two girls exchanged glances before returning their gazes towards the uncomfortable hobbit, "Thank you very much for the offer, but we did say that we didn't want any food-" Kaylee coughed; Bella rolled her eyes, "…fine, _I _said that we didn't want your food." The hobbit's eyes briefly flicked up to them, Kaylee recognizing the flash of insult passing through his eyes, before he turned to the other two hobbits and, quite literally, shoved the bowels into their hands before making a show of his departure with huffs, puffs and incoherent mumblings.

"That was awkward," Bella sing-songed through closed teeth, ending the uncomfortable silence that had descended.

Kaylee looked back towards the other two hobbits with a nervous apology written on her face, silently begging her friend to phrase the apology by nudging her head in their direction and making odd grumbles. Bella turned her gaze downwards with a reluctant expression blossoming on her round face, "We appreciate the offer, but judging by the mixed signals we're receiving from that bunch," she jerked her head to the rest of the Fellowship, "I don't think we are welcome presently…me in particular; I'm afraid we'll have to decline." Kaylee nodded her head stiffly, an apologetic smile all she could manage.

Pippin smiled back, but it was forced and fake, while Merry just looked twitchy and uncomfortable. Quietly steering her friend away from the disappointed Halflings, Bella scanned her eyes over the camp area and the trees around it. Kaylee also looked around, but not for potential geological seats, but rather at the different expressions on everybody's faces: Gandalf looked skeptical; Gimli was staring…at his food; the green-eyed shorty looked angry; Frodo looked at them distastefully; Merry and Pippin weren't even interested, and were more focused on their debate on Elvish farts; the blonde guy (who looked suspiciously like Gwyneth Paltrow) shared a look with the scruffy-beard dude who was sitting next to him, and it read 'suspicious'. All in all, most of the individuals silently declared the same thing: _YOU ARE NOT WELCOME._

Realising that she was gripping Bella's arm too tightly when the girl hissed through her teeth, Kaylee removed her nails from the flesh beneath her fingers and swallowed hard, her heart pumping insanely fast. Just as she was about to reach out and grab the squishy piece of skin again, her companion absent-mindedly swatted her hand away and mumbled, "I'm not a stress ball," and then jerked to the side and started moving towards a large tree quite a few meters away from the actual camp. Before the question could even pass her lips, Kaylee's gaze followed to where her friend was moving and realised that she had chosen an area for them to sit down for the evening.

Sitting down next to the small form that was her "spit-sister", Kaylee succumbed to the air of silence around the two of them, choosing to ignore the chatter coming from the circled fire, yet finding comfort in the hum of conversation. The Biology textbook had been dumped by the bare feet of the spaced-out girl, so Kaylee took to studying the cover while her friend thought. "Okay," Bella suddenly blurted out in a low and attention-grabbing voice, "what exactly do we know?"

"…huh?"

Bella turned her gaze upon her friend, "I mean," she gestured around her, "how we got here?"

Kaylee just couldn't resist: a smirk pulled at her lips and her mouth opened before she could even register and approve the movement, words spewing out her mouth in a bad case of 'sarcastic-bulimia'. "Well, do you see that opening in the trees down there? Yeah, we pulled a cliché and fell out of nowhere, we got up off our touchies and walked over to that area over there before you stalked your way to this tree with me in tow where we 'parked our glutes'. The irritated look from the sun burnt face staring her down only fueled the tall girl's sarcastic demeanor, so Kaylee's mouth widened to reveal most of her teeth in the most forced smile she could pull, her eyes wide with forced humor.

"Not cool, Kay," Bella's response was clipped.

"Well _excuuuse me_ for trying to lighten the mood," Kaylee drawled with her hands upon her hips.

"I'm sorry, but just a few moments ago _you_ were the one gripping my arm as if your life depended on it, now you're joking around?" Kaylee's anxiety returned and Bella's face softened into amusement, "Seriously, dude, you know that being a total arse is my job." The look she gave was pointed yet humorous, but Kaylee still looked down, plastering an unimpressed and guilty look onto her face.

"Sorry," she darkly mumbled, drawing her brows in and pressing her lips together.

Bella blew air out from her pressed lips and shook her head, as if addressing a stubborn child. "_Anyway_, here's what I remember: we were in the game room, right?" Kaylee darkly hummed and nodded her head in approval, "We were studying for Bio-"

"-_supposed_ to be studying-"

"-and then the walls around us vanished and were beginning our decent, only there wasn't any in-flight commercialism…"

"Or any airhostesses that forgot which airline they were working for," Kaylee piped in.

Bella grinned, "We digress… Now try think to that exact moment."

"What exactly were we up to?"

"You were busy reading me something about a Ben 10 OC while I was scanning over a page about plant cells."

Kaylee's brows turned up in confused amusement, "I don't think a Mary-Sue OC or plant cells got us here."

"True, but that is a very big clue: what page was the cell diagram on? There could be information there..."

"Uh, 96 97?" Kaylee moved to the large book at their feet and started flicking through the pages, a grin growing on her face.

"What?"

"Nothin', I'm just wondering how this thing didn't manage to break your nose," she looked up and saw her friend rubbing the red piece of cartilage and laughed before returning her focus to the book in between her feet. "Here, page 95."

"Hmmm…" the two girls leaned over the page; a few moments passed before, "All I'm noticing about this is how ugly my handwriting is and how horribly highlighted the keywords are…"

"True, but you only write in pencil, right?" Kaylee leaned in closer and narrowed her eyes as Bella hummed a 'Yes'. "Well, there's pen marks next to the page number, blue pen, and those markings weren't there before."

Bella lurched, "_What?_ You wrote in my bio book?"

"No! I haven't written anything in any of your books since the last time, when you evened it out by writing on me, remember?"

"Then what? The Mary-Sue did it?" she hissed.

Kaylee rolled her eyes, "I pointed that out 'cause neither you nor I would ink your pages, so that could be our answer." Kaylee ended with a stare, coaxing Bella to finish the assumption; the only problem was that she wasn't buying it.

"So you're telling me that a pen, specifically a blue one, got up by itself, scribbled in my bio textbook, made my house disappear and threw us into Middle Earth?"

"When you say it like that it does sound like a bit of a stretchy story…"

"Kay, it's not just a 'stretchy story', it's _impossible_- just like tearing a hole in reality and all four dimensions of the space-time continuum to enter fictional world is."

"Well, look around."

Bella groaned, proceeded to rub her eyes and dragged her cheeks down. "What are we going to do?" she exhaled, but before Kaylee could answer, a cough turned their attention to the short figure in front of them.

"Gandalf requires your presence," Merry spoke with authority.

Kaylee's spine stiffened and Bella swallowed, "Of course; we'll…uh…join you in a moment." She grew a nervous smile and her eyebrows twitched. As they watched Merry walk away, Bella turned back to Kaylee, "Seriously, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know!"

"Oo, this is a gigantic disaster, and I spell 'gigantic' with a capital 'F'…"

"Okay, let's just play it safe and tell them the truth."

"Are you _crazy_," Bella stage whispered, "Do you want to be recognized as a complete nut-job? They'll think we're witches or spies or something?"

"Well, in a world of magic, I don't think witches are uncommon, ya'know."

"Yes, and neither are spies, except spies are usually associated with the enemy, which in this case is a _very powerful WIZARD_… in simplier words: we are so screwed!"

"Sorry to say it, buddy, but I think that this is our only option; besides, if we do get accused of something or other, at least we'll be on the same side of the board. Whadaya say, Bulgia?"

Bella looked at her friend with an agitated look on her face, "This is hopelessly naïve…"

Kaylee sprouted an imp-looking expression, "We'll never know until we try! Anyway, you're the one who got us into this whole mess of introducing ourselves, so finish what you start." With that said, the damp mop of dirty-blonde hair started swishing away.

As she got up Bella darkly mumbled, "Stupid plant cells..."


End file.
